


A Weather of The Heart

by astolat



Series: The Weather Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-29
Updated: 2000-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy makes Harry an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weather of The Heart

"You're out of your mind."

"If that's how you feel about it, I suppose I'll just go notify the Ministry..."

"No!"

Soft laughter. "Make up your mind, Potter."

"You're bluffing. You haven't got any proof."

"If that's what you think, by all means refuse."

Silence. 

"You don't even like me!"

"You think I'd do this to someone I liked? I'm once again glad I'm not your friend, Potter."

"You sick, twisted--"

"Yes, yes, spare me the insults. You might annoy me enough to withdraw the offer, and then where would your precious friend Weasley be?"

"How do I know you won't just go running to them even if I do it?"

"The question you should be asking is, will I go running to them if you don't."

"You expect me to do this without any guarantee?"

"You'd take my word for it?"

"..."

"You'll just have to give me a good enough reason not to."

"As if--What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Oh, you mean you hadn't finished working yourself up to it yet?"

"You want--right now? Here?"

"This isn't an installment plan, Potter."

"Someone could come in!"

"You'd be hideously embarrassed then, wouldn't you."

"I hate you."

"You thought I hadn't noticed?"

"I swear, Malfoy--"

"Don't bore me. Are you doing this, or am I sending my owl off?"

"Fine. Bastard."

"I love winning."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, I intend to. Now, where to start...Ah. I know. Why don't you take off my robe?"

Buttons sliding through cloth, slowly.

"Good. Put it on the chair over there--fold it, Potter, I don't want it wrinkled."

"You're such a priss."

"Keep your mouth shut and come take off my shirt. Yes. That's right--no, wait. Lick my collarbone."

Staring.

Smiling. "You heard me."

"I can't believe you just said it like that."

"Get used to taking instructions, Potter. Now do it."

"..."

"My patience isn't infinite, you know--ah. Yes. Like that. Good... Now--now my nipples. Slowly, Potter. Put your hand on the other one."

Soft wet noises.

Breathlessly, "Bite it. Not hard--God! Yes. Yes. The other-- Oh. Oh yes--Damn you, don't stop!"

"I can't! I can't!"

Mocking laughter. "What, enjoying yourself too much? Let me see if I can't fix that. Get down on your knees."

"Didn't you hear me? I can't do this!"

Steps, and others backing away. "Weasley in Azkaban, surrounded by dementors, for the rest of his life..."

A choking gasp. "Shut up! Just--shut up!"

Softly, "On your knees."

"Oh god."

"You know what to do. Come on, don't just sit there. That's right--no, don't worry, you can take them off the rest of the way later. That will do just fine for now."

"..."

"I'm waiting, Potter."

Swallowing, then a deep breath. 

"Ohhh. Yes. Use your tongue more--oh, perfect. You're--a natural--at--oh."

Gagging, then a slow sucking noise.

"Breathe, Potter. I don't want you to choke. That would end things far too quickly."

A soft gasp.

"Mmm. You know, I could get used to seeing you like this--on your knees, crying, your mouth swollen from sucking my cock."

"I'm not crying, you little shit!"

"Of course not. The great Harry Potter doesn't cry--"

"Not over a second-rate, petty, incompetent bully like you--"

"Hm, just for that, I think I'm going to make you swallow."

Blanching.

"Open wide, Harry."

More sucking noises.

"Yes--" breathless-- "Here, hold out your hand-- _lubricare digitati_."

"Ugh! What did you just put on my fingers?"

"I didn't tell you to stop, Potter. Get back to work--no, don't wipe your fingers off. Start sucking again--good--now, put one finger in me."

"What?"

"This is going to take some time, I see. Are you still a virgin or something?"

Embarrassed silence.

"You are! Just when I thought this couldn't get any more perfect."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Smirking. "Come on, then. Oh yes. Right there. Slide it in gently. Don't stop sucking." Panting for a few moments. "Yes. Yes. Deeper--move it--god. Again. Now pull it out a little--that's right, Potter, fuck me with it--oh, you like that? You'd like to be doing that to me with your cock, wouldn't you?"

Scared gasping.

Very soft, almost tenderly, "You'd like to have me on my face, my wrists pinned down--or better yet, tied down, helpless, with your cock sliding right into me, begging you to stop and moaning the whole time, squirming under you--oh god! Yes! Yes, that's it, harder--harder--!"

Sounds of a brief struggle.

"No, no pulling away. I told you you were going to swallow. Do it!"

More coughing and swallowing, then weakly, disgusted, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Laughing. "Go get a glass of water. Bring me back one too. Instructing you is thirsty work."

"I'm leaving."

"Not yet you aren't. You didn't think that was going to be it, I hope?"

"You just came!"

Lazy smile. "We're eighteen, Potter. I'll be ready again in five minutes."

Sarcastically, "So what should we do until then, play cards?"

"Hmm, no wonder you're still a virgin. Get the water."

Door opening, running water and the sound of drinking, then more running water. "Here's your bloody--" Gulping. 

"You just sucked me off, Potter, seeing me naked shouldn't be a shock anymore. Here, give me that and take the rest of your clothes off."

Rustling cloth and drinking sounds.

"Not bad. Quidditch has all sorts of benefits."

"I hadn't noticed," muttered.

"Mm, of course not. And you didn't get excited in the least before."

"I didn't--stop that!"

"Just warming up, Potter. Come over here and get on the bed. I want you to lick my nipples some more."

"How can you _say_ things like that?" Bedsprings creaking quietly.

"It's half the fun--especially watching your face when I do."

"Sick bastard."

"Flattery will get you all the way. Mm, you are good at that. Feel free to experiment." A moment, then laughter, a little breathless. "Now, how did I know you were going to do that?"

"You said to do it before."

"I wasn't complaining... Oh, getting adventurous? You'll need more lubricant if you want to try three--oh. Maybe...not..." 

"You really like this, don't you?"

"Shut up... and keep... doing that..."

"I can think of other things to do."

"Want to get a little of your own back? I suppose I might allow that...mmph!"

"I'm not planning to wait for permission. Don't turn back over."

Panting, muffled, "My bathrobe has a tie."

Pause. Whispered, "I must be out of my mind." Bedsprings creaking.

"Don't bother with the bedposts, just tie them behind my back. Not too tight."

"I can't believe--"

"I'm getting tired of hearing you say that."

Grinding teeth. Fervently, "I'm going to pound you into the floor."

"Promises are cheap, Potter."

"What's that lubrication spell?"

" _Lubricare digitati_."

"Good. Where was I..."

"If you need to be reminded--oh. You seem to have remembered."

Panting and slick sounds.

"You don't need to do quite that much. I don't mind if it hurts a little."

Small voice. "Oh god."

"Don't you dare come yet, Potter."

"Then don't say things like that! I'm going to be as perverted as you are by the end of this."

"It can't be anything but an improvement--" A meaty smacking sound. "Ow!"

"I think I liked doing that."

Silence. Then another slap, and another. Quick gasping breaths. 

"You know, Malfoy, if I'd known you wanted to be spanked, I would've said yes quicker."

"Shut up and get in me already."

"You asked for--it--"

Together, "Oh god!"

"So tight--"

"Yes--"

"Wait, hold still."

"Damn you, Potter, give it to me!"

"Not unless you want me to come right now."

"You do and I'll make your life a living hell."

"You already do that anyway! Just be patient."

"Harry."

Warily, "What?"

"I want you to slide into me, all the way in, until every last inch of you is inside me, and then I want you to pull out and slam into me so hard I can feel your cock coming up my throat. And then I want you to do it again, and again, until I'm screaming and begging you for more--"

A whimpering moan.

"Yes. Yes. Oh god. Harder--harder!"

"Say--please--"

"Damn you to hell!"

Panting. "I'm not moving again until you say please."

"Potter, I'm going to kill you--"

"Say it, or no more of this--"

"Please, damn you! Please!"

"good..."

"Yes..."

"oh"

"Harder--harder--so close--!"

"oh"

Silence. 

More silence.

Muzzily, "Untie me."

"I kind of like you this way."

"Let's not forget who's in charge here, Potter. Or why."

A pause. "Bastard."

Stretching. "You're starting to repeat yourself."

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"It's part of my charm."

"I'm serious."

"Potter, I just forced you to give me a blow job and have sex with me, and in another ten minutes I'm going to take you so hard it'll make what you just did to me look like a walk in the park. What about this is making you wonder about the possibility of me being anything other than a jerk to you?"

Silence.

"Other than the fact that you're loving every minute of it, that is."

"I am not."

"That was certainly a convincing denial."

"I--where are you going?"

"To get another drink." A smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not through with you yet."

"I wasn't worried--" Sound of running water. Muttered, "What is wrong with me? This is Malfoy."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of impending insanity, Potter. Here, have some water."

Blinking. "Thanks," uncertainly.

"Just finish it quickly. Vince and Gregory get out of class in less than an hour." 

Choking. "What? We can't--"

"We'll just have to work fast." Smirking.

Quick gulping.

"Good. Lie down--no, on your back. I want to watch your face."

"I--I don't--"

"But I do."

Uneasy shifting. "Ugh. That's cold!"

"It'll warm up in a moment. Move your hips a little. I want you to feel my fingers inside you."

A gasp.

"Like that?"

"N-no."

"Liar. What about if I press--here?"

A hitch in breathing. "Ahh! Please!"

Quiet chuckling.

"Draco..."

"I do like the way you moan my name." 

"I'm not...moaning..."

"Oh yes you are."

A moan.

"Put your legs over my shoulders. Good." A pause.

"What are you waiting for?"

Softly, "For you to say please."

"Oh."

"You do want it, don't you, Harry?"

"..."

"I didn't hear you..."

Whispered, "yes."

"Yes...?"

"Yes. Please. Yes."

"All you had to do was ask."

"Ow--ow! Stop!"

"Shh--don't tense up. Breathe deep."

"It hurts--"

"It's just because you're a virgin. Relax."

"You didn't say it was going to hurt!"

"If you relax, it won't. Here..."

"Oh..."

"Next time I'm going to make you come without touching your cock."

Dazed, "Ohhh.... Next time?"

"You didn't think this was going to be a one-shot deal, did you?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you on a regular basis!" 

"You've never slept with me, Potter."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I know what you mean, and yes, you are."

"I won't! There are limits, you know--!" A strangled yell.

"Considering our current position, I'm having some difficulty imagining what those might be."

"oh."

"I told you it wouldn't hurt if you relaxed."

"..."

"You're deliciously tight, you know. I'm glad we took the edge off. I could stay in you like this for hours, now."

"please."

"Stop squirming. I want to enjoy this first. That stunned look on your face is sublime."

"please!"

"Tell me how it feels, Harry." 

A half sob.

"You're going to have to be more articulate than that if you want something from me."

"Draco--"

"Tell me how it feels."

Whispered, "full."

"And?"

"good."

"Harry..."

"My legs are starting to hurt."

"I can stop."

"No!"

"Then tell me."

"it's--it's--I can't. please, I can't, I need--"

"You can. You're going to. Come on."

"feels like. you're in me. filling me."

"Keep talking."

"like you're...taking me."

"Yes. Taking you. That's right. That's perfect. And you want me to, don't you? Want me to take you--to claim you."

"No!"

"You're a hopeless liar."

"I hate you."

"That's all right. A slave can hate his master all he likes."

"I'm not your slave!"

"Aren't you?" 

A long shuddering breath.

"I can keep you here like this as long as I like," murmured. "I can keep you here until the others come in, let them watch while you sob and moan under me."

A cry. "God!" Panting silence.

"Well. Well, well, well."

"Shut up, Malfoy," muttered.

"You're just full of surprises, Potter. You like the idea of being watched?"

"No..."

"I think you do."

"No! Just--it's not--I don't really--It's just the idea."

"Mmm. It could make things awkward here. But in front of some strangers that you'd never see again...?"

"oh. um."

"We'll have to try that sometime."

Uncomfortable squirming.

"Hmm, getting a little stiff?"

"Yes--no--wait, you're still--"

"Your concern is touching, Potter. Don't worry, I'm coming right back in. Turn over."

"Ow. My legs do hurt."

"I'll give you something to keep your mind off them."

Muttered, "I bet you will."

Startled silence, then laughter.

"Jerk--oh."

"I can get deeper this way."

"I...noticed."

Panting, small wet noises, quiet gasps.

"Faster."

"In a bit."

"How much longer are you planning to do this for?"

"We've got at least twenty more minutes before anyone comes."

"Twenty minutes!"

Amused, "That sounds about right."

Muttered, "I'm going to go insane."

More panting.

"Draco, please. Please, harder."

"Well, when you beg so nicely..."

Gasping. Sighs.

"Harry--squeeze down."

"Like this?"

A groan.

"I'll...take that as a yes."

"Do that."

Heavy breathing. Squeak of bedsprings. Gasping. Loud cries.

A deep sigh.

"Mmm."

"Do you have to--just yet?"

"I'd slip out in a moment anyway."

Drowsily, "Oh."

"Don't fall asleep unless you want to explain why you slept over in my dorm room to your Gryffindor friends, Potter."

A groan. "I don't want to move. And you can just stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Smirking."

"Your eyes are closed."

"I can feel you smirking anyway."

"I think I've earned it, wouldn't you say?"

Mutter.

Laughter. "I have to admit, you surprised me, Potter. I was expecting your reaction to be more along the lines of sniveling and whining."

"So sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't be. It almost makes me like you. Pity you're such a prig the rest of the time."

"I'm not a prig!"

"Oh please. Always sucking up to Dumbledore, pretending to care about Muggles--"

"Just because I'm not a narrow-minded little bigot like you--"

Mutual silence.

"Malfoy--Draco--"

A raised eyebrow. "I thought I was only Draco when you were less than five minutes away from coming."

"Shut up. Look--can't we--"

"No."

"Could you let me finish a sentence?"

"Why bother? You're going to ask if we can be friends. The answer is no."

"You're not even willing to try?"

"It's not a question of being willing. Look, Potter, you're in Dumbledore's pro-Muggle camp. And I'm not. It's that simple."

"So if we're not friends, what is this?"

"This is me blackmailing you into sex for my own twisted purposes. I thought we established that at the beginning."

"You don't have to blackmail me."

Softly, "Don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell the truth?"

"Potter--"

"Use Harry."

" _Potter_. Stop it. It can't be that way. When you walk out that door I'm your enemy and you're mine."

"Sorry. Not anymore, and I'm not going to pretend that's how it is just to make you comfortable with it."

"..."

"And I'm going to call you Draco whether you like it or not."

"You are such an ass, Potter."

"Harry."

"I think I'm going to hit you."

"You do and I'll kiss you."

Bedsprings creaking.

"What, scared?"

"Hardly."

"I think I want to kiss you anyway."

"Well, I don't want to--stay away from me--mmph! Mmm..."

"Mmm."

"That--that was stupid, Potter."

Grinning, "I don't know, I think it was the best idea I've had all day."

"That's hardly a high mark to shoot for."

"You're cute when you're sarcastic."

"I see I'm going to have to strangle you."

"I'm going to kiss you again."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Breathlessly, "Harry--"

Triumphant smirk.

"Oh hell. Come here."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Thumping sounds, getting louder.

"Oh shit."

"Tell me that isn't--"

"It's Vince and Gregory. Where the hell are your clothes?"

"Look at this room! You think it's going to make a difference if I'm dressed?" 

"Shut up and get your clothes on! I can explain everything else, but even they couldn't miss it if you're lying in my bed naked."

"Do you see my boxers?"

"Forget that, just get your robe on!"

"I'm not going to walk back to Gryffindor Tower without anything on under my robe!" Sound of rattling doorknob. "Never mind."

"Here's your left sneaker."

"You're just going to wear your bathrobe?"

"This is my room, idiot. Why shouldn't I be in a bathrobe?"

Muttered, "Not fair."

Banging on the door. "Draco? You in there?"

"One second! Hurry, get off the bed so I can throw the coverlet over it."

"Hang on--there. All right, do I look decent?"

"Um. I wouldn't suggest letting anyone see you before you shower if you can help it."

"Well, unfortunately two people are standing outside the door."

"Anyone smarter than the average troll."

"Right."

More banging on the door.

"I'd better let them in before he breaks it down by accident."

"You say that like it's happened before."

"It has. Pansy wasn't happy."

Snickering.

"It wasn't funny at the time."

"Draco..."

"I have to let them in..."

"They can wait a second longer."

"Harry--"

"Come here."

Soft kissing. Panting.

"When--when--"

"I can get the room to myself again on Thursday."

"That's three days from now."

"..."

"There's an empty room at the base of the stairs going up to the Gryffindor tower." 

"Right. Tomorrow?"

"After Potions?"

"No, better wait until after dinner. People might notice if we left class together."

"Okay."

"Okay."

More banging on the door. "Draco!!!"

"Coming!"

Door opening. "Why'd you lock the door? Hey! What's he doing here?"

"Leaving. Don't let me catch you in the dungeons again, Potter."

Choked voice. "Anything you say, Malfoy." Footsteps running down stairs.

"Huh? I don't get--"

"You two are late! It's lucky I came back to the room when I did. I think he was planning to leave some kind of trick for us."

"He was? We oughta--"

"Forget it. It's not worth being late to dinner for, and he won't try it again."

"Oh, okay... say, what's that?"

"What? Oh. Um. I was looking through my dresser to see if he'd planted anything there. I must have dropped those."

"But you hate boxers..."

"Um..."


End file.
